


The two Gautiers

by Hamelio



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem)-centric, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamelio/pseuds/Hamelio
Summary: While battling his brother in the tower of Conand, Sylvain reflects on how much his crest affected his life, but why it also helped him meet some really good friends.For the Day 6 of Sylvain's Week.
Kudos: 3





	The two Gautiers

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something for Sylvain's week, so here we are ! It's for the day number 6, and between warmth and brother, I picked "brother" ! Enjoy your reading !

"Why have you come, you Crest-bearing fool ?!" asked a man with messy and dirty red hair, with a large scar on the middle of his face, and an angry and dark look in his red eyes, who were burning of hatred towards the young man who dared stand against him in a cold and dark tower.

"I'm here for the Lance of Ruin, Miklan. Hand it over. I don't want to humiliate you, but I will." replied the young man, with the same color of hair and eyes, a confident and charming grin on his face despite the coldness of the Tower of Black Winds where they were fighting, which was more handsome than the face of the man in front of him. Even if their faces were similars in some aspect, their expressions, reflecting their inner thoughts were really differents...

"Hmpf ! Hurry up and die already. If not for you... If it hadn't been for you..." The older man started mumbling, basically the same words that he was saying, again and again, since the birth of his little brother with a crest, who ruled both their lives.

"Shut up !" Sylvain nearly yelled that, tired of hearing this old tune from his brother Miklan, and this day, he knew that he'll make him stop. "I'm so tired of hearing that. You've blamed me for something that isn't my fault. But this day, it'll end. I'll put an end to your bitterness."said the redhead young man, knowing that his brother wasn't entirely at fault.

"You would have been born crestless, you would have the same "bitterness" that I have, fool with a crest ! You wouldn't have everything you have now !" spat Miklan, but, despite all the venom in his tone, that only made Sylvain smile, with the kind of careless grin that used to infuriate Miklan when they were youngs -before Miklan started to do some heartless and cruel shits to supress his crested brother.

"I don't care about our family's wealthiness, or even the Lance of Ruin. I just want it because you will only hurt yourself and others with it. And our family needs it to protect our territory from the Sreng people of the north ..." Sylvain ended his sentence with a sigh, when he saw the bloodlust look on his own brother's eyes. Even if he tried to talk some sense in Miklan's head -and he could use the most persuasives arguments in the world, he knew really well that his brother won't stop.

But of course, the younger son of the Gautier family couldn't understand what his brother had been through. When their parents discovered that Sylvain have the Crest of Gautier -even of it was a minor crest, it still allowed him to wear the Lance of Ruin and have the crest's effects- his brother basically loses everything, and Sylvain have no doubt that if he wasn't born with that damn crest, their parents would have had others children, until they have one with a crest. Sylvain could have had the fate of his brother. 

In more ways than one, Gautier's crest ruled Sylvain's life, and even if he could seem careless, Sylvain knew this really well. All the girls that tried to seduce him, and all the girls that he tried to seduce were there only for his crest, a baby with a crest to settle them for life and a nobility title. Sylvain knew well that his crest was to blame, because he would have wanted a more simple life without. Yes, his crest have ruled his life. But, he couldn't but think that his crest didn't rule his life for one point: His friends.

His friends would have picked him, even if he was crestless, he trusted that with all his heart. He trusted Dimitri, trusted that he would make Faerghus a better place. With all the suffering they have in their country since the Massacre of Duscur and the death of their king, he was certain that Dimitri was far more mature than Sylvain will ever be, and he will be a great king, the kind that always prioritize his people over anything, and he really hope that Dimitri will put an end to this Crest-based society in Faerghus. Perhaps Sylvain will even be able to help him, if his future king let him. Dimitri should know that he could always count on the redhead to help him on matters that others couldn't, because Sylvain was the only friend of Dimitri... That colorful, to say the least.

Ingrid would surely dissaprove their future king and Sylvain being closes, though. Not that she didn't like him -how could a girl dislike him ?-, but she was conviced that the redhead was only a skirtchaser fool, and he couldn't blame her, because this is what Sylvain wanted people to see in him. He didn't want everyone to know that he was in fact pretty good with magic or that he could solve complex problems easily enough to be noticed. Sylvain didn't want to let people down by having high expectations - because he was certainly no better than just a good for nothing crested fool.

But he wouldn't let Ingrid down, and he was absolutely certain that she will do the same, with how chivalrous she was and how their friendship was important, for both of them. Ingrid was also someone who suffered from her crest. She wanted nothing more than to follow her dreams and be a knight, but her crest grounded her in founding a rich husband, who could her family in financial decline, because of their poor recolt due to the harsh climate.

But the best friend of Sylvain was without a doubt Felix Hugo No-Fun-Ever-Allowed Fraldarius. Their families always have been closes, and they knew each other since childhood. Sylvain was probably the only one to know how much the Massacre of Duscur was painful to Felix, because he lost his only brother, and the bond with his father was pratically severed entierely.

The son of Gautier deeply missed the cute and little Felix when they were youngs, who use to come running annd crying into his arms whenever Dimitri broke unintentionnaly one of his toys or when Glenn poked a little fun at his younger brother. Even if he appeared cold and apathetic to anything and everyone, Sylvain could say that he was still his best friend - the proof was that the professor came to worry about him before the battle because Felix apparently explained his story with his brother, and he was maybe too proud to talk about this with him alone - and he would gladly take a blow for him, and he always loved getting him annoyed and flustered by his antics, and to train with him when the redhead feels serious about it.

Even if his Crest made his life as cold and dull as Faerghus's climate sometimes, Sylvain was happy to have found warmth thanks to his friends.

"Not... By you..." said Miklan, who fell heavily on the cold and hard ground of the Tower of Conand after Sylvain took his lance out of him. The redhead appeared pretty neutral when he saw the body - his brother's body soaked of blood and on the ground -, and he felt bad for... Not feeling any pain or anything at all...

"Sylvain !!"... A little while after that, his three best friends came to help Sylvain against the demonic beast that Miklan became, and the redhead couldn't help but to forget about all this. And he was sure that this warmth in his heart and his friends would help him against what life would throw at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everybody for reading this, and keep in mind that english isn't my mother tounge !


End file.
